A Developed "Time Skip" Counterstrike? Here Comes Goku's New Move!
is the thirty-ninth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on April 17, 2016. Its original American airdate was November 4, 2017. Summary Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Afterwards, Goku and Hit continue their match. Goku has the upper hand during their encounters. Goku manages to counter Hit's Time-Skip, which infuriates Hit, realizing he's at his limit. After barrages of punches and kicks, Hit attempts to get stronger by shouting, the same way Goku does. However, doing so does not change his performance, even said by Vados when Champa is wondering if Hit has gotten any stronger. At a point when Goku charges at Hit and attempts to punch him, Hit uses his Time-Skip and lands a blow to Goku in his abdomen. The referee wonders if Goku, who is currently in pain on the ground, could continue the match, but after several check-ups, he is about to announce the winner but Goku manages to tell the referee he's able to continue. Hit realizes the only way he could get stronger, not by transforming. He can only get stronger by growing, which is also realized by Piccolo, saying he got stronger in a short period of time. Hit explains to Goku that he didn't have the need to get stronger but since he pushed him, he's able to grow to greater heights. After growing, Hit says he's able to extend the time-limit of his Time-Skip for one-fifth of a second. Champa wants Hit to finish Goku but he lets Goku get on his feet to continue fighting because he was able to help him grow. Vegeta is mad that Hit is able to get stronger through battle, because Saiyans get stronger through battle. While Hit is in his new stance because of the new potential and Goku is in his fighting stance, Hit tells Goku that he made a mistake, thinking he could predict his movements after one-fifth of a second. After this, Hit attacks Goku using his Time-Skip. Hit tells Goku that he continues to grow and his technique is now able to extend to half a second. Hit calls for the referee to check up on Goku because he is unable to do anything in his present state. However, Goku manages to get up from Hit's attacks. Goku tells Hit that he wasn't trying to hold back during their match, but he's been practicing a new technique, which he planned to use against Beerus, who is surprised at hearing this. Goku powers up as Vados wonders if Goku has a form stronger than Super Saiyan Blue as Champa orders Hit to stop the Saiyan. However, Hit allows Goku to use his technique because he was able to help him grow wanting to find out who will win in the battle for power as everyone notes on how his words make him sound like a martial artist. Goku stops powering up to everyone's shock before he uses Kaio-ken with the power of Super Saiyan Blue. After his uses the technique, Goku explains to Hit that there was a ten percent chance of him succeeding in using the technique and there was a 90% of him dying if he didn't control his power correctly. Goku displays his power to Hit, charging around him, showing his incredible speed as the assassin is left speechless. Beerus is surprised that Goku was planning to use that technique against him as Whis asks if he's worried he'll be in trouble if Goku does use it against him. Beerus shrugs this off as Whis asks what he thinks of the power and Beerus states he was wondering why Goku hadn't use the move against him sooner. An irritated Vegeta remembers Goku using Kaio-ken against him in their first match on Earth. He is also angered that Goku was able to surpass him again. Old Kai speculates to his fellows that Goku never used Kaio-ken with Super Saiyan because the form puts stress on the body and using Kaio-ken would make it worse in comparison to throwing your life away. Goku tells Hit that Super Saiyan Blue has perfect ki control so he was able to use Kaio-ken with the form. Goku powers up using Kaio-ken, using Kaio-ken times ten. Immediately after, Goku attacks Hit with his immense power and speed. Hit is unable to keep up with Goku, even attempting to use his Time-Skip but Goku managed to surpass it. Goku and Hit fight rapidly around the tournament. After Goku knocks Hit into the sky, he notices that the form is unable to use Kaio-ken for long so he fires a Kamehameha at Hit. Hit time skips through Goku's Kamehameha and Goku charges at him. Hit attempts to push back the Kamehameha but the collision causes an explosion. Major Events *Hit increasing the duration of his Time-Skip, from 0.1 seconds to 0.2 seconds and later to 0.5 seconds. *Goku combines his Super Saiyan Blue transformation with his Kaio-ken technique to increase his power ten fold. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X10) vs. Hit Appearances Characters Locations *Nameless Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Super Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Differences from the manga *Hit initally attempts to fight against Goku without using his Time Skip abilities. In the manga, he does not. *In the anime, Hit pretends to power up though his strength is said to have not increased. Instead it extends the time in which he can skip time. In the manga, Hit actually does power up and it is explained that the Time Skip only works on those that are either on par or weaker than Hit himself. *Goku uses Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God in the manga before using Super Saiyan Blue where he ends the fight with a Kamehameha. In the anime, Goku uses Super Saiyan Blue before using the Kaio-ken where he then performs the Kamehameha. Trivia *The episode shown from when Goku used the Kaio-ken against Vegeta is named Saiyan Sized Secret. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 39 (BDS) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 039 es:Episodio 39 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Um contra-ataque para o "Pulo de Tempo" totalmente desenvolvido!? A nova técnica de Goku! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super